les leçons de seduction
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: et si séduire pouvais s'apprendre, et si Harry avait quelqu'un en  tête, et si il avait décider d'apprendre?  et si vous veniez voir par vous  même ce qu'il va faire ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient. La plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR

_**Auteurs : The Daemon et heaven's menesis **_

_**Bêta :**_ pour l'instant surtout Daemon

_**Ratio :**_ M

_**Titre :**_ les leçons de séductions

Prologue :

Vous ne le saviez peut être pas, mais séduire peut s'apprendre les plus grandes leçons (et plus nombreuses aussi) que vous pouvez avoir sont celles d'aubade (une marque de lingerie). Où je veux en venir ?

Vous devez vous le demander, j'en suis certain, et bien c'est très simple : moi, Harry Potter, survivant de mon état, dix sept ans, j'aime quelqu'un en secret ! Depuis quand et qui est-ce ? Telles sont les questions qui raisonne maintenant dans vos pauvre crânes malmenés ! Je crois que le quand est le plus facile à répondre, alors je vais commencer par là. Je suis tombé amoureux au début de ma sixième année, grâce à son changement de camp, ce qui nous ramène au qui… je vais commencer par vous le décrire. Si je vous dis blond peroxydé, yeux gris… toujours pas ? Et si je rajoute serpentard à ce tableau ? Je vois à vos airs que vous avez compris et oui … c'est un homme et celui-ci s'appelle Drago Malfoy, et oui celui-ci a bien changé de camp lors de notre sixième année, grâce (si je puis dire) à la mission que le lord lui avait confié.

Si je vous promets c'est lui-même qui m'a contacté pour pouvoir avoir accès à Dumbledore. Sauf que comme tué Dumbledore n'était pas une solution envisageable… il ne fait pas d'espionnage, bas oui il a vite été prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas réaliser le souhait du lord.

Le net avantage étant, que même si les serpentards sont rusé et peureux ils n'en sont pas moins loyaux, et que donc une grande majorité a suivit leur prince.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je vous parlais au départ. Au début je vous parlais pour vous confier mon envie de séduire ce sublime serpentard, par la méthode aubade et vous faire part des résultats.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout simple, ce matin il est arrivé dans la grandes salle avec Théodore Nott accroché à son bras et accessoirement à ses lèvres. Bah, moi qui ne faisais rien par peur de me faire humilier parce que j'étais gay… là vous êtes d'accord ça change la donne.

Bon, partit de ce principe, je me suis dit que un Malfoy méritait le meilleur parti, pour lui et pour redorer le blason des Malfoy. Et quoi (ou qui) de mieux pour cela que de sortir (et se fiancer, pourquoi pas je peux rêver non ?) avec THE survivant, l'élu et depuis peu le sauveur. Franchement pas de meilleur parti que moi. Okay on va peut être passé sur les aspects négatif (de moi), lesquels ? le fait que je soit avant tout un griffondor et pour lui insurmontable.

Ensuite question physique j'avoue m'être pas mal amélioré même si je reste plus petit et maigre que les garçons de mon âge, merci les Dursley. Enfin je croie que je peux vraiment leur dire merci (surtout a Dudley qui m'a permis d'utiliser son ordinateur), pour la découverte des leçons de séduction. Enfin au début c'était surtout pour prendre de l'assurance que je les avais prisent. Bon voyons un peu la liste et que le jeu commence.

Prochain chapitre leçon 1 : lui donner un peu d'ivresse…

Alors pour commencer bonjour tout le monde, comme promis je l'ai juste supprimé pour la reposter sous le nom du groupe (les sadiques), cette fiction et donc maintenant coécrite avec Daemon et moi ! Si vous voulez que je vous passe les leçons dites le moi ^^ …

Bye

Heaven's et Daemon

Ha et désoler pour les fautes ^^

Daemon : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les éventuelles fautes qui m'aurait échappés, merci d'avance pour votre compréhension et ne vous inquiétez pas, je surveille Heaven's !


	2. leçon 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient. La plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR

_**Auteurs : the daemon et heaven's menesis **_

_**Bêta :**_ pour l'instant surtout daemon

_**Ratio :**_ M

_**Titre :**_ les leçons de seductions

Leçon 1 : lui offrir un peu d'ivresse.

Définition ivresse : _n.f état d'exaltation correspondant a une excitation intellectuel et physique… (wikipedia)_

Lui offrir un peu d'ivresse, donc, je veux bien moi mais comment… le but de la manœuvre étant qu'il succombe à mon charme, je ne vais pas lui faire boire une bouteille de whisky pur feu, ça serait contradictoire. Non je dois lui montrer l'ivresse avec mon corps et ça c'est tout de suite plus dure.

Je pense mettre Hermionne au courant…si elle ne l'est pas déjà (cette fille nous auras tous). Elle, elle devrait pouvoir m'aider.

Bon jusque là je vois très bien l'état physique, mais est ce qu'une torture mentale peut être considéré comme une excitation intellectuel ? on vas prendre le parti que oui. Et si mione' est partante pour m'aider, l'état d'ivresse que je vais donner a Drago sera tout simplement détonnant. Finalement c'est pas si compliqué que ça de séduire… je crois que je vais m'éclater comme jamais …

Quelque temps plus tard…

J'ai parlé à Hermione, elle est d'accord pour m'aider, si et seulement si, pendant la manœuvre (si ça marche), je la présente à Zabini Blaise le meilleur ami de mon peroxydé préfèré… on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai un léger faible pour les serpentards ( et qui accessoirement ai faillit finir chez eux).

Enfin…, quand je lui ai parlé de mon _projet_ elle a commencé par rire et a fini pas trouver que cela ferait un bon projet d'étude pour elle (la raison pour laquelle je vous écrit aujourd'hui…) . Heureusement que je suis son meilleur ami, sinon je lui en aurait voulut ! je ne suis pas qu'un objet d'études quand même… sauf dans le cas présent.

A oui donc l'essentiel, elle a décidé que mon idée était génial « surtout considérant le phénomène » a-t-elle crut bon de préciser un grand sourire aux lèvres. Donc résultat prochaine sortie libre, direction Prés-au –lard pour une séance de shopping en règle. Ca m'en colle des frissons partout. Faut pas se fier a son coté studieux, Hermione reste une fille est donc par définition un démon dès qu'elle entre en contact avec la moindre paire de chaussure ou robe … allez courage mon petit, c'est pour ton avenir !

La semaine est passé trop lentement à mon goût, surtout que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai tué Nott dans ma tête… mais je ne devrai pas trop m'en faire, j'ai le lot de consolation, je suis toujours le premier avec qui il se bat et avec qui il s'engueule.

Maigre consolation me direz-vous, mais on fait avec ce que l'on a, lorsqu'on l'a. Et pour l'instant ça se résume à pas grand-chose, mais ça va changer aujourd'hui… enfin j'espère. Ce soir au souper, il ne va voir que moi et pas sa sangsue décolorée.

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir et nous en somme qu'au premier magasin, finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas un démon qui a investit le corps de ma meilleur amie, c'est Satan lui-même ! Tout y passe même des tenues que je jugerai importable en publique, et bien sûr quand je tente de lui faire remarquer, elle me regarde avec hargne (et là je peux vous dire, que même tonton voldy me ferait moins peur qu'elle).

Tout ça pour dire que je suis actuellement dans une cabine d'essayage, à justement essayer, ce que je compte comme la trente-huitième chemise. Qui comme par hasard est le même modèle que les 5 dernières mais dont la couleur change…bien sûr.

Après avoir fait TOUT les magasins pouvant contenir, habits, chaussures ou accessoires du village. Elle nous a discrètement dirigés vers un « magico-coiffure » comme le dit si bien la devanture du magasin.

De toute façon il faut que je me fasse une raison, rien ne pourrai être pire que les nombreuses coupes dont m'a affublé la tante Pétunia. Ou au moins je n'aurais pas l'air d'un moine tibétain (je crois que cette coupe était la pire : crane rasé avec juste une frange devant), on est d'accord ce n'est pas très sexe….

Après la coiffure qui j'avoue est pas mal, un style coiffé-décoiffé sortie du lit, elle décide de s'attaquer a mon problème majeur (selon elle…), c'est-à-dire mes yeux… il paraitrait que les culs de bouteille rond et rafistolés au papier collant, c'est plus à la mode… je ressors donc de l'ultime boutique avec une nouvelle paire de lunette ainsi que ma toute première paire de lentille de contact.

Bon essayé chacune de ces choses une par une, ça ne ressemble strictement a rien… ça on devait sans douter. Une fois arrivé dans la tour griffondor, elle a insisté pour tout me refaire essayer, pour trouver LA tenue idéal pour ce soir, celle qui fera baver tout le monde, et surtout mon beau blond !

Elle finit par trouver, au bout d'une heure et demi, même pour le bal lors de ma quatrième année j'avais mit moins de temps à me préparer, enfin je ne suis pas mal du tout dans cette tenue. Elle a obtenue de moi que je mette un pantalon assez moulant en cuir, avec des bottes de dragon, et, pour haut, une simple chemise(verte, pour allez avec tes yeux…), mes lentilles (selon elle, les lunettes seraient pour quand j'étudierais… oui j'ai même des tenues spéciales pour aller en cours).

En gros, je suis à tomber ! Pour prouver cela 'mione a fait rentré dans la salle de bain où nous étions, les garçons de mon dortoir, et vu les réactions plus que positive je crois que je peux sans conteste dire que mon plan est en marche et sur une bonne voie. Les réactions, un regard jaloux de la part de Ron, la bave aux lèvres pour Seamus et Dean agrémenté de rougeur pour le dernier, et enfin un évanouissement de la part de Neville. Ce qui prouve que je suis littéralement à tomber (mort de rire…).

Et maintenant « alea jacta est* », le jeu est lancé nous ne tarderons pas à savoir si il vaut le coup ou non de le continuer. Tout cela sera déterminé par les réactions de mon blond quand cette première leçon aura été appliquée.

Et si les résultats ne sont pas concluant ? Et bien on tentera la leçon 2 quand même ! Voyons quand ai-je déjà baissé les bras si vite ? J'en aurais presque pitié pour mon joli petit serpent, si il ne veut pas de moi il faudra qu'il me le dise (ou a défaut me l'écrive) clairement.

Il est l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle, mione est toute excitée, les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi, ce qu'ils auraient du mal à faire étant donnés qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon projet final.

Mione insiste pour que je rentre après eux, pour faire une entrée la plus remarquée possible, et ainsi que tout le monde me voient. Je dois dire qu'elle a eu une bonne idée cette fois-ci. Une fois rentré dans la salle toutes les têtes ce sont tourner vers moi, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais recouvert de sang. Et comme un peu auparavant dans les dortoirs, il y eu trois types de réactions : ce qui bavait, les jaloux, et ceux qui rougissait.

Mon blond ne me vit pas, la vue lui étant bouché par la sangsue, je suis sur qu'il en avait fait exprès cet imbécile de bas étage. Vexé j'allais m'asseoir a côté d'Hermione, au moment où je relevé la tête cela a été pour croiser, les yeux du blond qui s'élargirent légèrement (on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas !) et je le vis plus que ne l'entendis murmurer un « Potter ? », murmure auquel je répondis par un « oui ? » un brin insolent. Il continua à me détailler un moment avant que l'Autre ne se l'accapare de nouveau.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai réussi à attirer son attention, il va falloir lui faire tourner la tête… plus dure ! Comment vais-je mis prendre ? pourquoi pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable, pourquoi pas avec le quidditch ? (les deux seraient agréable,… et utile). Et quel hasard… il y a justement un créneau d'entrainement de Serpentard ce soir, et si il fait comme d'habitude à savoir rester voler, je vais en profiter.

Le soir même j'étais dans ma tenue de quidditch sans la robe obligatoire pour les matchs, 'Mione m'avait convaincue de la laisser retoucher mes affaire, histoire qu'il soit plus « bandant » comme elle le dit si bien… (pfff, les filles et leur us et coutumes… voila un bouquin qui nous serai utile).

Donc j'étais, sur le terrain à attendre que leur entrainement soit fini, non techniquement je ne regardais pas leur tactique de jeu… je regarde leur capitaine, beaucoup plus intéressant si vous voulez mon avis ! Ah, voilà, ils ont finis, tant mieux… non parce que je suis d'accord pour regarder mon joli mignon serpentard mais pas les autres, et surtout pas crabe et Goyle… franchement c'est deux la sont des insulte même a la nature humaine !

Ah Drago m'a repéré et vient vers moi, vu ça tête c'est pas pour la bagatelle.

« - Potter ! Depuis quand tu espionne les équipes adverses, tu as tellement peur pour tes buts avec le miséreux pour gardien, que tu veux prévoir quand arrêter toi-même le souaffle ?

Drago, je ne vous espionnais pas, dois-je te rappeler où se trouve la coupe en ce moment même… ? »

Quoi c'est notre moyen de communication (pour l'instant) donc j'y peux rien moi, le Drago ? pour le distraire bien sûr… quoi mon but est de lui faire tourner la tête non ? bon bah alors on arrête de se plaindre.

Alors pourquoi tu es la ? me demande t-il, tu savais très bien que le terrain était occuper aujourd'hui ! (tien on dirais qu'il a perdu de sa verve le petit serpent… en même temps il arrête pas de me dévisager)

Je suis la pour te proposer un défi ! toi , moi et 3 vifs, celui qui en attrape le plus peut demander ce qu'il veux a l'autre… partant ?

Pourquoi j'accepterai ? et surtout pourquoi le GRAND attrapeur de griffondor veut se mesurer a moi ? si c'est pour te prouver que tu es le meilleur va trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre, puisque tu es là ! et puis il n'y a qu'avec toi que la partie n'est pas gagnée d'avance !

C'est comme ça qu'il faut les prendre les serpentards, toujours dans le sens des poils… sans mauvais jeu de mots ! on reste correct voyons ! ce que je veux je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est… je trouverai bien ! pourquoi pas l'embrasser, ou faire du mal à sa sangsue ? non je ne suis pas méchant… jaloux est le terme correct ! il a accepté le défi ! haut les cœur, Monsieur a accepté.

Mais quand tu dit tout c'est vraiment tout ? ou il y a des restrictions ?

Du moment que tu ne me demande pas de me suicider… aucune. (Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça à un serpentard moi ? est ce que je suis stupide… c'était une question rhétorique !)

Les vifs sont lancés, nous leurs laissons une minute d'avance. Je ne m'en fait pas, je sais que je suis le meilleur, petit serpent accroche toi bien ! je m'arrange pour être le plus possible dans son champ de vision de dos de préférence. Pourquoi ? mais pour lui laisser une bonne vue sur mon magnifique postérieur, wath else ? le reste du temps je le frôle, lui coupe la trajectoire, tout pour qu'il me remarque ! j'ai réussi à attraper un vif déjà, lui aussi en même temps que moi et malgré tout mes efforts je ne peut pas être des deux cotés du terrain en même temps c'est physiquement impossible !

Je vois le dernier vif, celui qui va déterminer lequel de nous deux est gagnant ! Malheureusement lui aussi l'a vu. Nous sommes donc au coude à coude derrière le vif. Soudain il se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ni hypocrite, ni malveillant, juste un sourire

Tu sais que t'es pas mal dans tes nouvelle fringue Potter ? me dit –il profitant que nous sommes côte à côte.

Sur ces parole qui m'ont plus que surprises, je fais un minuscule écart qui pourtant lui suffit pour prendre l'avantage et gagner… j'avais presque oublier, faire un pari avec un serpentard est risqué, il n'aime pas perdre et pour ça il triche. Bon d'accord c'était pas vraiment de la triche, enfin si mais pas habituel, enfin vous me comprenez quoi c'est déloyale ! Le pire c'est qu'il le sait ! Ca se voit il fait un sourire victorieux le vif à la main. Remarque, moi non plus je doit pas être mal les bras croisés en train de bouder sur mon balai.

Bon un marché est un marché. Alors dit moi ce qui pourrait faire plaisir a sieur Malfoy ?

D'abord on descend, je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses a l'infirmerie par ma faute, ça risquerai de me faire perdre des point pour tentative de meurtre !

Nous descendons donc de nos balais et nous approchons des vestiaires pour nous changer.

Une fois dedans nous rentrons chacun dans une douche, heureusement qu'elles sont séparées, je n'ose pas imaginer ma réaction (physique bien sur) si elle avait été commune. Une fois sorti je commence a m'habiller dans la cabine pour plus de commodité dirons nous, et sort donc avec seulement sur moi le pantalon extrêmement moulant que 'mione ma forcé à prendre cette après-midi. Drago lui est déjà là, habillé en entier, je dois avouer que c'est pas juste.

Je le voie le regarder, oups on dirait que je suis une friandise pour lui…

Potter ? tu as bien dit que je pouvais te demander de faire ce que je voulais ? non ?

Oui , je sais ce que j'ai dit, pourquoi ? tu as une idée ?

Oui… assis toi sur le banc, ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire.

Pourquoi j'ai dit tout moi hein ? on peut me dire pourquoi ? je me laisse donc faire, un marché est un marché. Je sens qu'il approche de moi, il commence par prendre la serviette qui était poser sur mes épaule et commence à me sécher les cheveux, je suis étonné mais je ne dit rien de toute façons il ma dit de me laisser faire. Si je n'avais pas un minimum de retenu je crois que je ronronnerai, comment pouvait-il deviner que ma nuque était si sensible, il arrête progressivement et fini par enlever la serviette de ma tête, croyant qu'il avait fini je commence a ouvrir les yeux doucement.

Potter ! je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était fini alors tu me referme ces yeux ! me réprimande t-il

Je referme les yeux en attendent la suite du programme, j'ai l'impression d'être son jouet, et je ne sais pas si cette situation me gêne ou si au contraire elle me plaît ! finalement je ressent la serviette qui passe dans mon dos, pour essuyer les dernière goutte d'eau qui y était rester, puis le sens repasser en face de moi, soudain je sens un souffle sur mes lèvres et je ne bouge plus, j'attends… est ce qu'il va vraiment le faire ?

En attendent qu'il prenne ça décision, je m'enivre de son haleine mentholé que j'adore déjà. Puis soudain ses lèvres se posent sur les mienne et je ne pense plus à rien, je suis juste dans un monde où il n'existe plus que lui et ses lèvre sur les miennes.

Je me réveille de ce monde que quand je sens le froid d'un courant d'air provoqué sur mon torse toujours dénudé, il est partit sans dire un mot. J'ai encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je n'avais pas attendu autant de sa part, mais j'ai adoré sa prise d'initiative ! ivresse:_ état d'exaltation correspondant à une excitation intellectuel et physique ! _en effet j'adore cette sensation d'ivresse (mentale : reconnexion des synapse physique : on peut assurer d'une exaltation !) d'accord ce n'était pas moi qui devais la ressentir, mais le fait est que je ne regrette rien ! je le refais dès qu'il a envie.

Finalement ça commence pas mal ! le jeu va pouvoir continuer …

… et promis je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser !

A suivre…

Prochainement leçon 2 : le prendre par les sentiments… ça promet non ?

*alea jacta est : le sort en est jeté, traduit aussi par les des sont jeter. Citation de Jules César il l'aurait prononcé avant de d'entrainer ses troupe a passé le pont du Rubicon, et ce contre l'avis du Sénat romain. (Ceci était pour la culture général (^^))

Kikou tout le monde ! Alors vous aimez toujours ? J'espère par ce que c'est pas fini, y'en a 110 leçon (enfin un peu moins appelé le 18 par exemple …impossible a réaliser ici !).comme toujours dite moi ce que vous en pensez que ce soit positif ou négatif !


End file.
